


In a Matter of Trust

by rainydaysanddustybooks94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysanddustybooks94/pseuds/rainydaysanddustybooks94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing an angel's wings are a sign of trust, not actually something reserved for special bloodlines. It's why so few humans have seen an angel's wings. Angels can force a imprint of them to appear but only when they truly trust another can the wings be seen in full glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel and Gabriel do not belong to me. They are part of the really really awesome show, Supernatural, which I also sadly do not own.

     As soon as Gabriel and Castiel are gone, Dean turns to Sam. He looks a little shell-shocked now, and Sam feels just as displaced. 

     "You can see his wings, too, can'tcha?" Dean asks. Sam nods blankly.

This is big.

No-coming from _Gabriel_ , this is _huge_. 

Only when an angel trusts you-absolutely, completely trusts you-with their life, their grace, can you see their wings. 

     "So what do we do? Do we say something?" Sam snorts. 

     "Dean, we're talking about Gabriel. Not Cas'," he reminds his brother. Sam doesn't know how long Dean had been able to see Castiel's wings. Not from the beginning, though, he knows that. All Sam knows is that sometime after Lucifer was freed, Sam looked up one day and saw Cas' wings. Just one set, a dark navy blue with a few black feathers trailing the ground. He had  _not_ squeaked, no matter what Dean had said, and Dean had hastily explained. After that, Sam had relaxed a lot more around the angel, and Castiel was a lot less careful. 

     "Maybe...I dunno, man." Sam looks up, frowning. They don't want Gabriel to run off. He had a bad habit of doing that. 

     "What if we just don't say anything?" 

* * *

     A month later, and Team Free Will is holed up in a motel room, made cleaner and better supplied by Gabriel. Dean is sprawled across one bed, flipping through channels. Cas is sitting at the table across from Sam, and Gabe is curled up on the couch, playing with a Gameboy. 

     Cas' wings are folded behind his back, but when Sam gets up, one brushes his shoulder. Gabriel had known from the start that the Winchesters could see Castiel's wings, so they are freely affectionate with them.

     Smiling at Castiel, as Sam walks past the couch for water, he brushes one of Gabe's feathers into place absentmindedly. In an instant, Gabriel has jumped so violently, he falls off the couch. The archangel tumbles into a crouch, sword drawn and wings flared out behind him. Dean has automatically lunged up to place himself in front of Sam, and Castiel is in front of Gabriel, wings spread wide and fluffed out protectively. 

     "How did you do that?" Gabriel demands. A hint of panic is creeping into his face. 

     "I could see your wings," Sam utters slowly. 

     "For how long?" Gabriel barks. Castiel frowns, and warns, 

     "Brother..." Dean steps forward. 

     "We've been able to see them for a month now," he says almost defiantly. Gabriel blinks. He still looks alarmed, but now he looks confused, as well. 

     "You didn't say anything," he says uncertainly. Dean rolls his eyes, gesturing. 

     "Gee, I wonder why," he replies sarcastically. Sam elbows Dean, shooting his brother a look. 

     "We know you, Gabriel," Sam points out quietly. Slowly, the panic bleeds into something close to content. Gabriel smiles hesitantly. 

     "I guess you do, kiddo," he murmurs, and Sam and Dean hear the apology behind the admission. Dean grins, going back to the bed. Cas smiles widely, tangling one of his wings in Gabriel's. Sam beams, and just like that, everything is back to normal. 

If a little more peaceful. 


End file.
